Forever and For Always
by TheDoctor388
Summary: What happened in the spring of '96 for Miranda Wright to leave the police force? A One-Shot Bonkers/Miranda friendship fic that explores what could have happened to them once the series ended. NOTE: Not suitable for young or sensitive readers. Thanks.


A/N I do not own _Bonkers_. This fic was written for recreational purposes as well as to explore the relationship between Bonkers and Miranda after the series ended. I hope you enjoy, please don't forget to review. :D

CAUTION: Some scenes in this fic may be upsetting to young and sensitive readers. Please do not read if you think you will get easily offended by disturbing situations involving characters you love. Thank you.

Forever and For Always 

Tommy Wright was a perfectly happy nine year old boy. He enjoyed eating candy, playing on game consoles and reading comic books. What he enjoyed most of all however, was watching cartoons. His attraction to cartoons had begun at an early age, since his grandmother had shown him some old fashioned video tapes of cartoons from Hollywood where she used to work. Tommy was quite the envy of his classmates at school having a grandmother who used to work in Hollywood, as a cop no less. What impressed both him and his peers however was who she had worked alongside; the famous Bonkers D. Bobcat, Toon actor turned cop.

For as long as he could remember, Tommy would sit with his grandmother as she regaled him with stories of her adventures with Bonkers and fed him on a seemingly endless supply of homemade cookies, the chocolate chip kind of course. The stories would go on well into the evening by which time both the storyteller and her young audience member were tired but blissfully happy, him hearing the stories fresh for the first time, her bathing in the sheer nostalgia of times past.

It didn't just end at stories though, his grandmother had photographs and newspaper cuttings of her and Bonkers and even home video footage of the two spending time together on the rare days off they had together.

One day after another evening storytelling session was over, and another plate of cookies had eagerly been devoured along with the night's story, Tommy decided to ask his grandmother a question that he had been wanting to for a while. "Thanks for the story tonight Grandma it was great, it really was, but can I ask you a question?" The woman in question gazed down at her grandson fondly, "Of course you can dear?" she replied smiling. "As long as you promise you will go straight to bed afterwards. Heavens this is the latest we've been up in a long while, half past midnight! Whatever would your parents think!" Tommy smiled back, despite her exciting past his grandmother was just like all other grown-ups when it came down to it.

"Grandma, I would just like to ask why you decided to leave your job as a cop, if you were, y'know having such a great time with Bonkers, fighting bad guys and catching crooks. What made you want to quit?" As Tommy finished his question he noticed a frown appear across the features of his grandmother's usually warm, kind face.

"Grandma, are you ok?" Tommy asked, concern in his voice. "I'm sorry if I made you mad, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Tommy's grandma turned to him, her frown replaced with sadness. "I'm not mad at you sweetie, it was only a matter of time before you asked me that, and now I have a duty to answer you. It won't be easy for me. I haven't talked about it to anyone for a long time. A very long time." With that she cast her mind back to the Spring of '96, to a day she hoped to forget. The day Officer Miranda Wright left the Hollywood NYPD.

_April 1996_

Sergeant Fistal surveyed the most recent reports from the Officers of the Hollywood NYPD. He was a grim, brooding figure with short black hair and a mean expression that seemed permanently attached to his face. Today that expression was more prominent than ever. Fistal was reading reports on a certain Bonkers D. Bobcat, in his eyes he was some hot-shot who had his own unique method of solving cases and putting criminals behind bars. At one point he had been assisted by a Detective Lucky Piquel and was now aided by an Officer Miranda Wright. Fistal was new to the Hollywood NYPD. Since Sergeant Francis Grating had his final and most serious nervous breakdown and been forced to leave his post, he had been brought in to replace him, but above-all he had been brought in to keep an eye on a certain Bobcat.

Looking over the latest report made out by Officer Wright, Fistal noticed that once again Bonkers' unorthodox style of crime fighting had been deployed to solve the situation, and while nobody was hurt there had been a lot of damage caused in the process. Fistal lay back in his chair, an idea formulating in his brain, there was no doubt that in his mind, this Bonkers was a hero of sorts, and in his mind that was the last thing the Police Force needed. At the end of the day, Fistal had learnt the hard way from his own experiences on the beat, that all that was needed from a good officer was efficiency and obedience. This Bobcat had to go. Or he could be altered. Changed and adapted to fit the system. Once that happened it was only a matter of time before the others followed.

Fistal smiled to himself and picked up the phone receiver on his desk. It was time for a certain phone call to be made.

_Meanwhile across town... _

"One burger and fries with a double chocolate shake with triple whipped cream and marshmallows and another burger and fries with a koo-koo cola". Bonkers ears pricked up as he heard his order. "Oh. Oh, oh, that's for me" he exclaimed excitedly, as he bounded up to the cash register to collect his and Miranda's lunch. "That'll be eight dollars and forty cense sir" said the spotty, young worker gazing over the till down to the small, hyperactive, Toon Bobcat in front of him dressed in a Police Officer's uniform.

Bonkers checked his pockets but couldn't find anything. "Do you accept credit cards?" he asked giving the worker one of his widest, most charming smiles. The worker gave a nod. From under his Police cap, Bonkers produced a credit card, as he was just about to hand it to the worker, the card then began to twist, and struggle as if it were alive. "Hey, hey, put me down joe, the cat's lying, he's got change in his pockets he just doesn't want to use it". The worker took a jump back! Had the credit card just spoke to him!

Bonkers pulled the credit card back and held it close to him "Shh, that money is for the metre at headquarters," he gently admonished the card.

Just then a tall, young, blond haired woman entered, also wearing a Police Officer's uniform. Her uniform got her some stares from some of the male customers who took gazing upon her not unattractive figure. "Bonkers, come on we're going to be late back to Headquaters. Here I'll pay, lets go". With that the officer threw a ten dollar note at the worker, told him to keep the change, grabbed her partner by the hand and was off, a few wolf-whistles following her as she went. The worker sighed to himself, and reached into his pack pocket for his inhaler, it was going to be one of those days and he just remembered that he hadn't even set the VCR to record off of the Sci-Fi channel.

_At Headquaters_

Fistal was watching as Bonkers and Miranda came in through the door at Headquarters, smiling and laughing together. They were late. They were always late. It was the Bobcat of course. He watched as they both sat down at their desks, munching on their food. Officer Wright's laughter was beginning to irritate him, as was her smile as she laughed at her companion playing with his fries. This was just the sort of thing he would eliminate. The office was empty, he had intentionally given all the other officers an extended lunch break so he could put his plan into action. None of them would approve of what was about to take place.

Without a word, Fistal strode into the workspace, shocking both Bonkers and Miranda. "Oh, hiya Sarge, what can we do for you?" Bonkers asked chirpily.

Fistral grunted "It has been brought to my attention Officer Bobcat that your methods are proving particularly difficult to contain. Therefore I have decide that there is no alternative other than to issue a P47."

At this Miranda gasped but Bonkers looked confused. "What do you mean by that S…" Bonkers was about to ask but he was cut off by a shocked Miranda. "Sarge, you can't do that to him, you just can't! Not even Grating would have approved!" "Approved of what?" asked Bonkers innocently.

Miranda turned to Bonkers and knelt down to his height. She looked like she was about to cry. "Bonkers a P47 is a procedure used to keep highly rebellious and dangerous officers in line. They get sent to this place, this camp and their practically brainwashed into behaving." She then turned back to Fistal,"But you can't do this to him, Bonker's isn't rebellious or dangerous, he's a good cop, an unorthodox but good cop."

While Bonkers was flattered to hear Miranda stand-up for him, a look of both confusion and terror had plastered itself on his face. "But how could a place like this exist, isn't brainwashing illegal?" Fistal turned to him "Oh, it is illegal but only in the mind of the public. We make the law Bobcat, but that doesn't necessarily mean we have to follow it."

Just then, a truck with flashing lights pulled up outside the station. Fistal smiled. "Ah, they've arrived. Right on schedule." He turned to Miranda "Stand back Officer Wright, and I advise you to look away, you're not going to like this." Miranda stood her ground defiantly "Fistal, if you let any of them anywhere near Bonkers I quit!" Fistal let out a loud laugh "Is that meant to be a threat! Dear me Miss Wright being with this Toon has made you soft, but don't worry that will change once you are assigned a new partner."

"Do as he says Miranda" the two humans turned to Bonkers, "I know how much this job means to you Miranda and whatever it is they're gonna do to me, I know that I've been through worse. I am a Toon afterall" As Bonkers said this Fistal noticed the slightest edge in his voice. An edge Fistal wanted to ignore, but it was still an edge all the same. "We shall see Bobcat" snarled Fistal.

For Miranda it was over before it had even begun, a flurry of guards entered the place armed with tazers, before Bonker's even had time to protest he was tazered, knocked unconscious and being dragged away. Miranda leapt into action, ignoring what her partner had said. She tried to fight the guards and scored a few lucky punches, but ultimately the battle was lost, the guards were less than chivalrous and soon she was on the floor of the office tazered and defeated. She looked up just in time to see the unconscious body of her partner being dragged away. Although he wasn't just her partner, he was so much more than that. He was her friend. Her best friend.

Fistal stood over her. "I'm sorry you had to see that Officer Wright, and I'm even more sorry you had to get involved. Affection can be a dangerous thing you know, that's why what happened today had to happen".

Miranda stared at him, her eyes starting to water. "What the hell are you talking about!" she shouted at him furious. "Your not a Police Sergeant, you're a monster!" Fistal just stared at her. "We live in dark times Officer Wright; high school shootings, gang wars, someone has to do something and this Police Force needs to be an example to the rest of them, and you eating junk food with a cartoon bobcat isn't going to strike terror into the hearts of criminals."

At this something inside Miranda snapped. She rose up to her feat, her fist in the air ready to strike the aptly named Fistal. He caught her arm, and shoved her to the ground without a moments hesitation. "Now, I think that after that, you could do with the rest of the day off, report back her at 0900 hours tomorrow morning, that is if you still haven't quit."

Miranda shot him a look of sheer disgust, got off the floor, took of her badge and threw it directly at Fistal's face. His cries of pain could still be heard as she left the building.

_Toontown News-April 25__th__ 1996_

_Ex-Toon cop escapes from illegal compound. Police Sergeant and those involved are arrested and put on trial. _

_The Present_

Miranda Wright looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair had now become a shade of grey and her face ever-so-slightly wrinkled. The wolf-whistles hadn't stopped though.

Tommy had gone to bed, he hadn't said anything. He was understandably upset by the story and to be honest Miranda didn't expect any other reaction. Her life since that day had been no where near as exciting as her adventures with Bonkers had been. With Fistal ontrial and eventually in jail she rejoined the police force after a year's break. New partners came and went, and none were a patch on the Toon Bobcat. How could they possibly be? Eventually Miranda had settled down, with a husband and had children and before she knew it she was retiring and becoming a grandparent. It's amazing how time flies when you're best friend isn't a Toon.

Miranda opened up the address book on her mobile phone. She stopped at the contact that read; Bonkers Bobcat - P.I.

It only took a few seconds for Bonkers to pick up the phone to his best friend. "Hey Bonkers, how's everything going in England?... That's good to hear and how's Lucky?... Excellent, please send him my love. How are you and Fawn getting along?... And the baby?... Perfect, that's really good, let me know when the christening is and I'll be over on the first plane…. Me? How am I doing? Not bad thanks, just looking after Tommy for a few days while his parents are away on business. Listen, I was wondering if he could come with me to the christening, he really wants to meet you, and it would be a fantastic surprise…"

Miranda watches happily as Tommy meets Bonkers. Hugs are exchanged, stories are told, and lots of cookies are eaten. Stories of Bonkers life in England excite and enthral the young lad. Life is never dull if you're a toon, or if you're around one. Miranda knows that. She is also coming to a decision. After the events of that day in April '96 Bonkers can never return to the place he once called home, why would he want to after the treatment he received? Miranda however can move to England, her husband having sadly long since passed away and her family can visit her, especially Tommy. Life is dull without a Toon. It is even duller without your best friend.

Bonkers with his pal Miranda, forever and for always.

End


End file.
